Supernatural Valentine's Day : Lembranças
by jana winchester
Summary: Desafio Dia dos Namorados.Essa é minha segunda fic espero que apreciem.


Supernatural Valentine's Day: Lembranças

_Califórnia_

Era difícil voltar aquela cidade que já te deu tantas alegrias e também tristezas, como a morte daquela a quem tanto amava. Seu nome era Jessica ou Jess, como costumava chamá-la carinhosamente.

Estavam naquela cidade porque haviam indícios de possessões demoníacas,mas por sorte acharam não mais que três ou quatro na com o trabalho terminado,Sam não parava de pensar em Jess,principalmente,por que aquele dia era um dia muito especial o "Dia dos Namorados" .

-Eu vou dar uma volta por ai. –disse Sam ao seu irmão,enquanto se aproximavam do carro.

-Deixa que eu te levo até ela. –respondeu Dean.

Sam o olhou meio que sem entender.

-Do que você ta falando,ela quem Dean? –já ficando meio que irritado.

-Acha que sou tão tapado assim,órnia te lembra Stanford e o que Stanford lembra, vamos ver... Jess, e o dia de hoje comemoramos o que...o dia dos casais apaixonados.-disse Dean tirando uma com o mais novo.

-Dean é dia dos namorados. –corrigiu Sam,ao mesmo tempo que abria um sorriso, as vezes ele queria saber como seu irmão conseguia descobrir essas coisas.

-Que seja,entra ai que eu te levo. –disse Dean entrando no carro e entrou, ainda rindo, e assim partiram para o cemitério local.

Chegando La ,Dean estacionou o carro,Sam saiu e ficou de frente ao local.

-Você esta bem? –perguntou o mais velho preocupado por que sabia o quanto seu irmão ainda se culpava pela morte da garota.

-Estou sim,se quiser voltar para o motel pode ir não vou demorar muito. –respondeu sem tirar o olho do lugar.

-Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo,qualquer coisa estarei ali no parque comendo um hambúrguer. –disse Dean assim que avistou uma pequena lanchonete ao lado do parque.

Assim que se separaram, Sam da um suspiro e , relembrou o passado que tivera com festas da faculdade que sempre iam,as conversas e ate mesmo as briguinhas que todo casal apaixonado tem,mas se lembrou também do dia em que aquele maldito demônio a tirou dele.

Antes de chegar,Sam pega outro caminho como não trouxera nada resolve então colher umas flores ali perto.

Chegando frente a lápide, ele se abaixa e deposita as flores a sua frente.

-Oi, sabe que nunca fui bom com as palavras mas,estou aqui por que...sinto sua falta e não sabe o quanto me arrependo de ter te deixado sozinha aquela noite. –disse Sam,enxugando uma lagrima que teimava em cair.

Ao dizer essas palavras,o garoto não percebe uma pessoa às suas costas o observando.

-Voce não tem por que se desculpar Sam,não foi sua culpa.

Nisso Sam levanta e se vira e vê Jess ,toda vestida de branco e com uma flor presa aos seus cabelos dourados.

-Jess,é você mesmo? – a garota sorri,e sem pensar Sam corre,a abraça e a beija com paixão.

Após isso,o casal passeia pelo lugar como se tudo de ruim que tivesse acontecido fosse uma mera lembrança de um passado e se sentaram no gramado verde,admirando a paisagem.

Sam a olhava fixamente,a garota ao perceber isso lhe da um sorriso.

-O que foi Sam? –pergunta ainda sorrindo.

-Me diz que não estou sonhando e que você ficara comigo sempre! –respondeu meio tristonho,Jess o deita em seu colo e acaricia seus cabelos.

-Sammy,seu bobo eu sempre estive e sempre estarei junto de você por que eu te amo. –e dá um beijo em sua testa.

-Voce sabe o que eu quis dizer,quero você ao meu lado como antes. –disse levantando-se e olhando no fundo de seus olhos azuis.

-Sammy,você sabe que nada será como antes mas não quero que se sinta triste por isso ,quero que você seja feliz. –disse a garota acariciando seu rosto,ele em resposta beija-lhe a Mao.

Antes do fim do dia eles se aproximam mais uma vez do tumulo.

-Bom Sam,é aqui que nos despedimos foi muito bom te reencontrar mas quero que fique com isso. –disse Jess,nisso ela tira a flor que estava presa ao seus cabelos e entrega a Sam.

-Obrigado por tudo Jess e feliz dia dos namorados. –respondeu dando-lhe um beijo.

-Feliz dia dos namorados,Sammy. –e desapareceu.

Sam estava saindo do cemitério quando avista seu irmão encostado no Impala.

-A conversa deve ter sido boa pra demora tanto assim. –perguntou Dean notando a estranha felicidade do irmão.

-É ,foi sim. –respondeu segurando a flor e entrando no carro.

Dean entrou também mas ficou quieto diante da felicidade do irmão o que o deixou muito feliz por dentro, entao ligou o carro,Sam ficou fitando o lugar onde repousava aquela a quem tanto amou.

-Eu não te direi adeus Jess, mas sim ate breve,por que sei que estará sempre comigo.

E assim,partiram para onde a caçada os levasse.


End file.
